Police Business
Current season: Season 6 Police Business (renamed Police Business: Chicago starting with the fourth season) is a American police-drama spin-off to Killer Kids. The show premiered on October 31, 2014. A additional 6 episodes were ordered on Janaury 1, 2015 making the first season a total of 30 episodes. The show was renewed for season 7 on January 14, 2020. The series aired the 100th episode on March 1, 2018, making its first milestone. Characters See also: List of Police Business: Chicago characters *Clayton Miller *Aaron Robertson (season 1–6) *Jean Dean † (season 1; guest season 2–3) *Frank Hunter *Monica Payne *Anna Patton *Peter Ramsey † (season 1; guest season 2–4) *King Alston (season 1–3) *Brenda Danno (season 1–5) *Emery Garrison *Jeb Wildenberg (season 2–5) *Maddock Ross (season 2; guest 3–5) *Tanya Ross *Uria Santos † (season 2) *Nara Jablonski † (season 2–3) *Kade Yarlett † (season 2) *James Boldon (season 3–5, recurring 1–2) *Brandi Delphy (season 3–6, recurring 1–2) *Lars Kellgaard (season 3–5) *Ohan Higgins (season 3–5) *Heather Lawrence *Zane Washington *Bridgette Sims *Chrissy Foster *Robert Perales *Tina Purefoy (season 4, guest season 3) *Nicholas Tolliver Episodes *List of Police Business: Chicago episodes Minisodes ''3rd District'' In a 12-episode minisode series, Chicago – 3rd District goes back to the tragedy event of the Bombing of Chicago 7th District Station, where another crime was taking place at the same time. The minisode aired from August 8 to October 24, 2017. *Kade Yarlett and Uria Santos returns for a cameo appearance. *Each episode are 2–4 minutes. *The series will not fully be about the bombing. Characters: Officer Declan Travers, Officer Sierra Banks, Officer Gray Garfield ''Subway 504'' Taking the day off of work, Peter Ramsey has entered a crisis as he enters subway 504. The miniseries is expected to began during the second half of the first season of Police Business: Detroit. It is set on January 20, 2011. The minisode aired from January 9 to March 27, 2018. Characters: Peter Ramsey, Charlotte Strauss, Owen Tower, Spencer Day, Amanda Coleman, Tessa Sylvester, Kirk Light, Denise, and Ronnie *Originally titled Ramsey. *504 actually means May 4th, Peter’s death date. ''O’Hare'' "O’Hare" is set to explore the bombing of the O’Hare International Airport from the point of view of civilians and the aftermath with interviews of the victims’ families. Future Upcoming miniseries under the working titles “''Pier''”, “''Bootleg''” and “''Metropolitan''” are in the works. *Another miniseries focused on Peter Ramsey. *A miniseries focused on the 1981 class of the Chicago Police Academy. Spin-offs Main article: Police Business (franchise) *Police Academy - a prequel which explores Emery Garrison in police academy. The second season revolves around Jean Dean in St. Louis, Missouri, 2002. The third season is set in Phoenix, 2007 and is focused on Kita Saephan, a cousin of Brenda Danno. A fourth season is set in Detroit, Michigan. *Police Business: Detroit - a spin-off set in the city of Detroit, Michigan which stars Maddock Ross, the older brother of Tanya Ross. The series is set a few months after the second season of the original series. *Police Business: St. Louis - a prequel/midquel set in 2004 in the city of St. Louis, Missouri which focuses on Jean Dean in her early years as cop before her move to Chicago. The second timeline is set in 2012 picking up after Jean's death. Upcoming spin-offs *Police Chapters - a anthology series set in any other United States police department. The first season is subtitled Phoenix. Trivia *Set in Chicago, Illinois. *The original premiere date was September 22, 2014. *The original setting was in Littleton, Colorado with the series taking place the same time of the first season of Killer Kids from the cops point-of-view along with Andrew Grayson being the main star. Category:Shows